The Loose Bolt
by PASP
Summary: After Everyone leaves to go to King Julien's Party, Skipper's alone at the H.Q. with a bolt that just won't go in!


**Hey again. Well, this is a Skipper based story, but you'll have to read it to find out what it is!**

**I don't own the Penguins of Madagascar.**

Skipper was sitting at the table in the HQ just relaxing. King Julien was having another Super Dance Party… or whatever he called it. Everybody went, well you could say that. This is how it actually went. Elli wanted to go, so naturally, Marshal did, and that gave Private a reason to go. Athena wanted to go for the same reason Rico and Elli did, for the fun of it. Buttons went because Athena did, and Kowalski went to keep an eye on his daughter just like Private. Skipper didn't need to go though. He knew Private would keep Marshal in line, and Skipper didn't dance. Right now he was taking some much needed rest time. With all the training, Skipper's only free time was spent chasing Marshal around, when he did what he called his _past time_. Just then something caught Skipper's eye.

"A loose bolt, well, all that needs it a little screwing in!" Skipper went to Kowalski's tool box and rummaged his flippers around in there. He felt a hammer, a wrench, and finally a screwdriver! He took the tool out and headed to the window. Once he was there, he put the screwdriver in and twirled the handle around. The screw went back in easily. He smiled at a job well done and then walked off. He frowned when he heard the screw fall out. He waddled back and picked it up. "How is that even possible!?"

Skipper shrugged it off, thinking it wasn't that big a deal, and waddled to the tool box for another bolt. He found another one and tried again, but this one wouldn't budge! "Come… on… move!" Skipper struggled with it and then the metal dented. "Fish sticks!" he hollered out in frustration as he glared at the bent metal. "Well, it looks like the bolt's in there." He said.

A little while later, Skipper was done cleaning the H.Q. and was shining off the lens of the periscope. "Perfecto!" he backed away from it and watched it sparkle. Skipper turned around to wash the windows and nearly exploded when _another _bolt was lying on the floor. "Biscuits and gravy!" he picked it up and glared at it. "You're laughing aren't you?" he talked to it.

The bolt was silent.

"Oh, it's on!" Skipper challenged.

A few minutes later, Skipper came out with a hammer. "Who's laughing now!?" he walked up to the window and pounded the screw in. The metal was dented more, but the screw was in. He sighed in relief. "Finally!" he smiled and turned around. His eyes widened when he heard the all too familiar ring of the metal bolt falling on the concrete floor. He growled and faced the window again. "WILL YOU TAKE A BREAK!?!?" Skipper shouted.

A little while later, Skipper came out with a wooden plank. "Oh, THIS will work! I am not losing to a bolt!" he whammed the wood against the window and took his hammer and whacked a nail into the dented metal and whacked it in. "Ha, and Marlene says that I can't be trusted with a hammer." He mumbled to himself as he hit the hammer into the wood, sending splinters to the floor.

Kowalski came back with an angry face. "_You're too protective dad._" He mimicked Athena's voice. "I mean, me, overprotective!? Pft!" he laughed to himself. He stopped and looked up with his flipper under his beak to think. "Then again, it was only a friendly hug; maybe I shouldn't have pushed him off the bouncy." He shrugged it off and walked in the H.Q. to see Skipper banging a wooden plank into the wall.

"Take that evil bolts!" Skipper said as the wooden plank was finally in. He stepped back when the plank was successfully nailed to the window. (A/N- I know that that's probably impossible since the H.Q.'s made of metal and concrete, but it IS a cartoon where an elephant can fit into a small shed! XD)

"Uh…" Kowalski said, making Skipper stop and look at Kowalski. "Having fun?"

Skipper walked to Kowalski with the hammer still in his flippers. "Uh… I can expla—"

Kowalski backed away with his flippers held in front of him and with his eyes wide in terror. "Skipper, take your anger out on the window, but not on me!" he looked down at Skipper's hammer.

Skipper was confused. "What?" he looked down at his hammer. "Oh this, I was just using it to drive a pesky nail in the wall." He smiled at the window, which was now covered in a wooden plank. "And a job well done, am I right?" he looked at Kowalski for an answer, but saw that the intelligent penguin was looking at the widow.

"Ski-Skipper!" Kowalski pointed to the window.

Skipper cocked a brow and then looked at the window, which was now leaking. "Oh granny's bread muffins!" he ran to the window and placed his flippers on it. "Well, maybe using a nail to drive a bolt into a window that's located under water wasn't such a good idea." He saw Kowalski running over to help him.

"No duh." Kowalski said as he pressed his flippers to the leaking window.

King Julien walked in. "Helloooo neighbor!" he greeted. He walked and saw that his penguin neighbors were pressing their flippers against the window. "Uh… what are you doing?" he rose an eyebrow above his yellow eye and he observed them. "Is this some new dance or something?"

"Uh… actually," Kowalski started, but he was shushed by Skipper.

Skipper turned to King Julien with a smile. "Indeed Ringtail, this IS a new dance. In fact, Kowalski and I were just having a dance off with it. You see, this dance is to see who can stand still the longest and hold yourself for as long as you can."

The lemur king didn't look convinced. "Dat doesn't sound like a very good dance."

"Well, that's because it's a SPECIAL dance. Only the greatest of animals use it." Skipper smiled as his ring tailed neighbor rose his ears up interested. "But you probably couldn't do it."

"What, yes I can! Let me at it!" King Julien pushed the penguins out of his way and held the window closed. "Ha! I am winning!" he cheered for himself. He got so caught up in _winning_, that he didn't see the two penguins walk out.

Kowalski looked at Skipper with a small smile. "Going to that party now?"

Skipper nodded. "I've never been so ready to go to a party in my life!" he said before the two ran over to the lemur habitat.

**Lol, poor King Julien! **

**Review! :)**


End file.
